kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Sanzo Damashii
1= (Classical Chinese music)|Transformation announcement with Ghost Driver|Kamen Rider Ghost}} |-| 2= } File:Honami_Sanzo.jpg|250px |label = Sanzo Ghost |label2 = Sanzo Damashii |name = Sanzo |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Necrom (forced, later willingly after Alain reformed) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki Makoto Okunaka ("Honami") |image2 = }} is an alternate Buddhist monk based form of the ghost Riders modeled after , a Chinese Buddhist monk who lived during the in the 6th Century. He was famous for a 17 year holy pilgrimage to India and back, with said accounts of the pilgrimage later serving as the inspiration in the for the Chinese tale centuries after his death, the other central characters of which are represented on the Damashii's shoulders and back. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Necrom, it can also be used by other Riders. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Sanzo Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Sanzo was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Ghost The Sanzo Eyecon was collected offscreen by Chikara Saionji, but after Takeru’s wish to bring back Kanon, it was acquired by Jabel. It was soon used by Alain, forcing it into working for him. However, as the series progresses, Alain has shown to have reformed and vowed to protect the treasures of the Earth. It was at one point used by Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii, but after Ghost deactivates Grateful Damashii, the Sanzo Eyecon, alongside the Grimm Eyecon, still decide to return to Alain instead of staying with Takeru. Users *Kamen Rider Necrom (Episodes 18-19) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRGh-Necromsanzo.png|Necrom Sanzo Damashii KRGhoSanDam.png|Ghost Sanzo Damashii Ghost Toucon Sanzo Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Sanzo Damashii Grateful Sanzo.jpg|Grateful Ghost wearing Sanzo KRSPeSanDam.png|Specter Sanzo Damashii Ghost Change Sanzo Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-10 alongside Grimm Damashii. Ghost Eyecon SanzoGhostEyecon.png|Sanzo Ghost Eyecon Notes *Sanzo and Grimm retain Necrom's Sweep Horn no matter which Rider is using their Eyecons. This may be due to Necrom's corruption of the Eyecons prior to their first use. **Houdini also shares his Strike Horns between Toucon Ghost, Specter, and Necrom. However, in the Ganbarizing game, Ghost retains his Wisp Horn while in his regular form. *Grimm and Sanzo are the only of the 15 Heroic Eyecons that are transparent instead of solid colors, though they were shown as being solidly colored up through Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! when Jabel collected them, first being transparent when Alain is holding them in Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. Whether this is relevant to Necrom's possession of them or simply a switching of props, perhaps to promote special edition sparkly clear versions of the Eyecon toys, is unknown. *Sanzo Damashii's Omega Ulord finishing move being an escape instead of an attack may reference his nonviolent Buddhist philosophy (or at least that of his fictionalized representation in Journey to the West). Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Sanzo is voiced by . While possessing the body of Honami, Sanzo is portrayed by , who is best known for her role as Koyomi in Kamen Rider Wizard. Appearances }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii